<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【KS】星河白日梦 by SUANXD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997072">【KS】星河白日梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD'>SUANXD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Krist - Fandom, Singto - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【KS】星河白日梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*一篇不知所谓//内含分隔字<br/>
*我迷幻稀薄的透明和炙热的身体<br/>
*约等于一切关于你</p><p>++++++</p><p>额前被刘海遮蔽出一小块阴影，藏匿在其中的皮肤正掠过一阵细密的酥麻。随后温度的释放和湿度的增加，使之柔软的头发也失去蓬松，簇拥粘腻在一起。</p><p>几步远的电视机里仍旧嘈杂的播报着什么。不是什么生僻难懂的语言，可偏就昏沉的难以入耳。纷乱屏幕的顶部是匀速滚动的高温预警信息，白色的字在鲜红底色衬托下被晕染上不属于它的热气，让人难以回记起它的颜色本是代表何种温度。</p><p>挂在木质书柜上的温度计，幼长的水银柱还在被拉长，顶尖缓慢攀爬向高处。</p><p>空气中是不够顺畅的炙热。</p><p>细密毛孔舒张催化着身体疯涌出热浪，然后有些透明的、稀薄的湿润包裹住了他。</p><p>是否是自虐人设上身暂未可知。虽说空调遥控器不知被谁从沙发上一脚蹬进了某个缝隙并非人的本意，但紧闭着门窗像雪崩遇难者似的紧紧和Singto贴在一起。大概是脑子也被烘干水分搅和成粘稠，Krist好像也不太懂现在的自己。</p><p>曼谷的夏天漫长炙热从不缺少热量，何况和Krist贴在一起的躯体总拥有着比他还高上几度的体温。</p><p>但意外的，这样缺乏理智的行为并没有得到身旁的人一丝一毫的反抗。</p><p>Krist侧头看他，看他身边热的吐露出舌尖、无辜纯情到像一只渴水小鹿的人。</p><p>粉丝口中反射弧太长、时常呆萌的P'Singto可是教会他黄油狗为何物的人，但偏要在自己面前摆出这副模样。系列剧的第二部还没开拍，这又是操的哪门子清纯学生妹人设。</p><p>说到底。</p><p>Krist太懂Singto的劣根性。</p><p>预想到接下来会是什么欲拒还迎的剧情，Krist直接卸了力气瘫在Singto身上。汗湿的身体撞在一起，相互研磨着夹在其中、带有热量的湿意。</p><p>鼻尖埋进侧颈，摩挲的动作有些生涩的不顺畅，但Krist没办法拒绝任何来着Singto身上的味道。</p><p>坚果般粉末质地，以及某种类似乳香的洁净气息混合着汗液的咸肉感。</p><p>是带有粉质粗粝感的美妙。</p><p>热度加剧，令人兴奋、具有侵袭性的香味正在肆意的扩散。</p><p>浓烈厚重的灌进Krist的鼻腔，又或是说在这闭塞的难以流动的空气里，这隐约杂糅着自己味道但又仅属于Singto的香气，除了疯狂诱惑将自己拽入炽热旋涡也无处可去。</p><p>相贴的部位换成唇，淡淡咸味的汗被卷进舌尖融进稀释的唾液里。</p><p>即便被发梢拨弄的泛起痒意，Singto也不该发出这样的声音。轻轻的喟叹声透着不便明说的欲望，混合着来自干渴口腔里焦躁粘稠的水声。</p><p>把人压进沙发，隔着布料摩擦一同变得♢坚硬的地方。可能是被舔的酥♢软了身子，又或是他可爱的小鹿压根没想要反抗。</p><p>蒸腾到氤氲，被他圈在怀里的人变得汗津津。麦色的皮肤上有粼粼的光，Krist好像溺进了如何斑斓馥郁、闷热炽烈的梦里。</p><p>后背的衣服被撩开，Singto圆圆指尖滑动在上面的触感Krist仍旧记得。</p><p>离开Singto被啃咬到一片湿润的侧颈，Krist看见了Singto扇起的睫毛下柔润的水汽。咬着绵软唇肉、勾住自己尾指那是丰盈饱满并只向他绽放的人</p><p>让他垫在自己身上体会深入与抽离带来的滋味，Krist痴迷的看着他充分舒展开的身体。若是停下动作，湿漉漉的人儿就会立马向自己投来迷蒙不解的视线。静止身体保持着相连的状态，对视几秒，Singto才后知后觉的明白了他的恶趣味。</p><p>于是拧一把Krist腰间的肉，在他还疼的皱眉时就勾起嘴角自顾自享受了起来。</p><p>绷紧肌肉帮助自己抬起身体，入口紧缩的卡着顶端，随后再迫不及待的下落。Singto就着溢出的白♢色♢粘♢稠，将那些能带来愉悦的器物捅♢进身体里。</p><p>一浪一浪，让自己发出难以自持湿♢软的尖叫。</p><p>汗湿的头发、湿漉的双眼、猩红的舌尖、炽热的肌肤，身上毫不吝啬展示性感妩媚的人让Krist联想到颓废的黄昏。</p><p>沉湎于诱♢惑，近乎窒息</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>